This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. "Computational Theory and Methodologies for Brain Imaging and their Applications to Brain Diseases" Research interests include: Statistical Analysis of fMRI data;Extraction of Quantitative Parameters Useful for Diagnosis (shape, texture, motion);Spatial Registration of Images Acquired at Different Times;Fusion of Multimodal Images;Analysis of Deformable Motion;Construction and Use of Digital Anatomical Atlases;Morphometrical and Functional Brain Analysis;Building Virtual Patients and Simulation of Surgery;Virtual and Augmented Reality in Medicine;Spatial Localization of Patients and Surgical tools;Coupling Medical Imagery with Medical Robotics;Analysis of Pathologies, Lesion Mining and Retrieve, and so on.